Hyaluronan-degrading enzymes have been used therapeutically, typically as dispersing and spreading agents in combination with other therapeutic agents. Hyaluronan-degrading enzymes also can be used in single-agent therapy for the treatment of hyaluronan-associated diseases and disorders. For example, tumors and cancers are associated with accumulation of hyaluronan and treatment with a hyaluronan-degrading enzyme inhibits the growth of tumor and increases vascular perfusion and improves delivery of chemotherapeutic agents to the tumor. There exists a need for methods and reagents for improving treatment of patients who are treated with hyaluronan-degrading enzymes.